


no yellow

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Jurassic Days [1]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Dem Movie Marathons, Dustin and his Ultimate Pout™, M/M, team night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Since when has there been a new team?" Shane asks.</p>
<p>or: Team Night for Ninja Storm, martial arts movie marathon, and Dustin has an Ultimate Pout™.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://powerprincesses.tumblr.com/post/114875331998/okay-ranger-reunions-are-hilarious-to-think-about), more specifically numbers 6 and 6a. My space bar has been stupid recently, sorry for any absent spaces where they should be! Other things about this fic:  
>  -One of my most recent headcanons is that Tori and Kat are related, and this is the first time I get to show that off...for like a second.  
>  -I ship Shane/Dustin, I'm sorry if you don't but...they are my Ninja Storm OTP. Enjoy~

* * *

"Camping chairs, really Watanabe?"  
  
Cam raises an unimpressed eyebrow. "I don't see how I decorate is any of your business, Hunter."  
  
The crimson ranger frowns, and steals a blanket and a pillow off the couch.  
  
It's one of the few times they're all relatively free, so Tori had called a Team Night and demanded Hunter get his ass from the Thunder Academy to Blue Bay.  
  
They're all crammed into Cam's Head Sensei quarters, Dustin curling himself into Shane's lap on the floor, Tori and Blake claiming the sofa and Cam and Hunter with the camping chairs.  
  
There are opened pizza boxes on the table despite Cam's aversion to anything with grease, and Shane's got the remote, just about to start their martial arts movie marathon when BREAKING NEWS interrupts the tv show that had been playing.   
  
"What the hell?" Blake asks as they watch evil minion monsters pile onto each other, growing into a giant, megazord sized minion.  
  
"Since when has there been a new team?" Shane asks a little dumbly, and everyone turns to look at him as the camera pans back to the reporter.  
  
"Bro, I'm supposed to be the airheaded one," Dustin reminds him. "It's been like a month."  
  
"A month? How did I not know?"  
  
"Good question, dude," Blake grins as the red throws him a dirty look.  
  
"Shhh, guys look!" Tori says, pointing to the screen excitedly, where a zord in the water ninja's light blue color appears, joining the megazord as a hammer-arm attachment.  
  
"Hell yeah, I like that zord," Dustin declares, and Tori reaches down so they can slap a high five over the curly brunette's head.  
  
The report cuts to footage of the rangers fighting on the ground.  
  
"There's no yellow?" Shane asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Color discrimination!" His boyfriend declares.  
  
Cam snorts.  
  
"They have a green and a black though," Blake points out.  
  
"Only one girl again," Tori sighs, shaking her head.  
  
"Something wrong with us?" Hunter asks her.  
  
"Too much testosterone, you all had me running off to Aunt Kat more then I should've," The surfer sticks her tongue out at the thunder ninja.  
  
"Channeling Dustin there?" Cam asks airily, smirking a bit when Tori gives him an unimpressed look.  
  
Said earth ninja blinks, then says, "You think the green's a douche?"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because Cam is being a douche, and I'm wondering if it's a green thing."  
  
"I can't believe you said that," Hunter laughs loudly as Cam's scowl deepens.  
  
"I think it was called for," The other Bradley joins his brother in laughing.  
  
"I will literally kick you all out," Cam tells them.  
  
Tori smiles, reaches over and pats his knee. "It's okay. We know you have an antisocial way of showing your love."  
  
"Still thinking about kicking you out," Cam informs her.  
  
"I like the red's fighting style," Shane interrupts.  
  
"He doesn't look trained," Hunter squints.  
  
"Yeah, but he's good, knows where to aim to make his hits count."  
  
"Blue is their bulk," Tori's turned her attention back to the TV and is frowning a bit. "I think he's probably sweet."  
  
"You only say that because blue is your color, dude," Dustin says promptly.  
  
"You don't get a say in this, they don't have a yellow," Blake grins.  
  
Dustin's face starts to morph into his Ultimate Pout™ , so Shane hurriedly says, "They've all got yellow on their suits, babe."  
  
The earth ninja's face lights up and Tori whacks Blake on the arm.  
  
 _Crisis averted._   
  
"They have a power up mode already?" Hunter says, drawing everyone's attention to the TV. Old footage is being played now as the reporters are arguing about whether this new team of Power Rangers should be held accountable for a the damage being caused.  
  
"They're saving your lives," Tori mutters under her breath, but no one's much paying attention.  
  
"Dude," Dustin says. "Why didn't we get power ups?"  
  
"Speak for yourself," Cam smirks.  
  
"We didn't need them," Blake says.  
  
"Hell yeah, we were badass enough by ourselves," Hunter adds on, the brothers leaning over to high-five.  
  
They fall into silence as the report ends, and then, as Shane's switching over to the main menu for their first movie, Dustin says, "You think we should go scope them out?"  
  
"Nah, let the dinos handle their successors," Blake says easily.  
  
The opening credits roll.  
  
 ** _~fin_**

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed! Feel free to request rangers you want to see in the future~
> 
> Already on my to-do list:  
> -Xander and Vida  
> -Wes, Jen, & Eric  
> -Andros  
> -Bridge  
> -Justin  
> -Kim


End file.
